


Suited Lovers

by jaekyun



Category: GOT7
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Markjin, jackbum - Freeform, maybe I continue this bc of markjin, proposal, this is fluffly again bc why not, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyun/pseuds/jaekyun
Summary: Jaebum is graduating and Jackson is going to propose.





	

 

It was the third time Jackson was checking himself on the mirror. He was feeling some tension getting on his shoulders at this time; he knew why he was nervous. It has an easy explanation: today would be a big day. His boyfriend was going to graduate and in the end of his right pocket’s suit he was carrying a ring. After knowing that man for 7 years, dating him for three years it was by the time to keep him forever.

Bambam was sitting on the couch already wearing a suit looking at Jackson all nervous.

“What is happening?” Bambam asked letting his cellphone to give attention to the poor man.

“Is it normal to feel nervous for your boyfriend?” still not taking his eyes from his own reflection, Jackson answered his friend trying to keep his breathe normal.

“Aw, that is adorable.” Yugyeom said teasing Wang. “Jaebummie is going to be good. That is nothing to worry about. Your man is gonna…”

“I know what he will do…It’s not that…Never mind.” He said with an odd expression feeling Yugbam’s eyes on him. He knew they were suspicious. “I’m gonna check on him, please behave.”

“Jerk.” Bambam muttered seeing Jackson laughing.

Jackson approached the room where Jaebum was and felt his heart race instantly. Maybe this could be the last time they see each other in that room as boyfriends. In the next few hours they could be on a new step on their lives and that thought made Jackson feel a lot of butterflies on his belly.

He remembered when they were still friends deciding, with their families, the apartment that they chose to live near to college, which is the one that they are right now. Living together for so long, facing fights and discovering love. Both were friends for too long and kissing each other was the result of years cultivating something that they didn’t know they felt, love. They dated a lot of people on those years living in the same place and jealousy took them almost crazy sometimes. It was hard, for both, to see each other with someone. But, on that time, they weren’t aware of what was all that.

Jaebum used to cook to Jackson, every night since they started to date. Jackson liked to give Jaebum massages – one because he loved to take care of his beloved and second because he knew how hot Jaebum’s shoulders and back were and third…Those massages always leaded to another thing.

Oh, the sex. Amazing. Electric. Sometimes sweet. Sometimes hard. The first year of their relationship that subject was something very interesting for both of them. They knew each other too well, but not how each other’s body corresponded by the intimate touches they give to each other. It was different from everything that those men experienced before. Jackson liked to discover how to tease JB in different ways on bed. Just like Jaebum. They were great at doing it.

Jackson didn’t realize he was thinking too deeply but as soon as Jaebum opened the door holding his tie, the man went back to his feet.

“Hey.” Jaebum smiled seeing his boyfriend standing in front of him with distant eyes. “Thinking too much?”

“Yeah. Let me help you with this.” He took Jaebum’s tie from his hand and pushed him back to the room so they could face the mirror, while holding Jaebum’s waist.

“What were you thinking about?” Jaebum was looking at the mirror and his eyes were not facing his own reflection, but Jackson’s.

“Us. How much we changed.” Jackson said turning Jaebum to face him, making a knot on the tie.

“Do you regret it?” the tone of Jaebum’s voice worried Jackson.

Was Jaebum thinking that Jackson wanted to break up with him? He didn’t want to make that man feel like this, but he didn’t want either that JB discover what he was going to do later that night.

“No. I think we could see each other with different eyes on those years. How much we've grown… And now you’re graduating.” It was kind of melancholic thinking about all they went through.

“Yes.” Jaebum smiled again, holding both of Jackson’s cheeks. “And next year you are!”

“I hope.” He joked making JB laugh. “I think you are beautiful tonight.” Jackson said seriously looking into Jaebum’s deep eyes. He was certainly in love, just like the first time they kissed, the first I love you, the first time they slept together. It wasn’t something that Jackson didn’t know, although he wanted to yell to everyone how special this boy made him feel.

“You are thinking again.” Jaebum whispered almost touching Jackson’s lips, making the boy blush a bit and laughing.

As he didn’t want to answer anything, the way of ending any conversation was kissing Jaebum and he did that. Jackson brought one of his hands to JB’s neck and pressed his fingers tight on the place, bringing him close to his lips. They moved their lips slowly till Jaebum’s cellphone ruin the moment.

“Sorry.” Taking the ringing object of his pocket, JB kissed Jackson one more time on the lips before answering. “Hello mom. I’m going.”

Jackson made a kissy face to his boy, seeing him smiling with his eyes, then slapped JB’s bum and left the room to meet the boys.

“Hey, we’re going.  JB’s mom called.” Jackson announced to the group of boys in the living room. “You two should stop kissing now.” He pointed to Bambam and Yugyeom who were almost swallowing each other. “Jesus!”

“It is worse than teenagers.” Jinyoung said with a disgusted face to the young couple.

“Oh, you’re too jealous.” Bambam said getting of Yugyeom’s lap. “But, I’m sure you’re going to find a great and beautiful soul to date you. Maybe he’s just in front of you and you didn’t even notice!”

Mark looked annoyed to Bambam’s eyes while Youngjae couldn’t keep his laugh. Once, when drunk, Mark confessed to him and Bambam that he had a huge crush on Jinyoung, since then Bambam started to leave some tips to Jinyoung about someone being near him that liked him a lot. It was something visible that both had something special.

“Jack, did you give food to Moon?” Jaebum asked walking into the living room, breaking the topic of conversation. Mark thanked him in his own thoughts.

“Yes, I did. Moonie!” Jackson called for their cat. “Where is she?”

“Probably, sleeping under our bed.” Jaebum said looking at the boys. “So, let’s go?”

Jackson and Jaebum went with JB’s parents and the rest of the boys went with Mark’s car.

“How are you feeling son?” JB’s mom asked looking at him in the mirror. “You look beautiful, have you told him Jackson?”

“Of course, I did.” Jackson replied quickly with a huge smile covering his face.

“You look beautiful too.” She said smiling to the boy.

“Oh mom, you know outside seems like I’m cool but inside me I have a lot of feelings. It is great to finally graduate.”

“I’m very proud.” JB’s dad spoke for the first time in the car and everyone smiled to that, keeping in silence the rest of the ride.

Jaebum’s guests were sitting on the same table. It was his family and closest friends. His classmates were as anxious as him and the feeling on that room was something between dying of anxiety and freedom. It was nice the feeling to end something, to complete it. Now he needed to achieve something else.

Most of the students were receiving tributes from his friends and families. Lots of crying faces started to fill the room and laughs too. It was all pretty till it was Jaebum’s turn. He was shaking inside.

Instead of a video or something else, Jackson took a microphone and started to walk in front of the students letting Jaebum more than nervous. Jackson was supposed to graduate with him, but since he had to interrupt his studies because of his mom’s health he had one more year. He knew of all Jaebum’s classmates, they were still friends.

“First of all, I want to say that should be me graduating here with you all too.” Everybody started to laugh with Jackson’s speech. “I know how hard is to study and how much we have to give to graduate, so congratulations to all of you.” Everybody clapped and thanked him.

“But this night, for me, it is special because the most beautiful boy in this class…” Jackson pointed to Jaebum who was getting really shy and red at that moment. “Is graduating and I wanted to take a moment to say some beautiful things to him.” People on the place were making aw’s sound to the confession. “Jaebummie here is a sleepy boy who doesn’t like to study.” Jaebum made a face to Jackson and the place was being filled with laughing. “Joking, he is very smart. He likes to read a lot and I really think he is going to be an amazing teacher. He makes everyone proud. His parents couldn’t be happier this night. I guarantee.”

One of Jaebum’s classmates bumped his shoulder seeing JB shy to all of this Jackson show.

“I met him for a long time. He was my best friend. Still is.” He pointed it out, winking to the boy. “I know all his bad and good side of everything. Like he farts a lot.”

Jaebum was going to kill him.

“I mean, who doesn’t right? I know you want to kill me now, but I can’t keep my jokes on you. I like to see you laughing like you are right now; it makes my body feel electric. Alive.”

“Aw, isn’t your boyfriend the sappiest?” One of his classmates whispered to JB.

“I know how hard you work to give only the best of you to everything. You make me proud and happy. “Jackson was talking while walking into Jaebum’s direction. “You changed me to a better version of myself. I know I was fantastic before…” Jaebum covered his face with his hand laughing with Jackson and everyone in the room.

“I really hope I can keep you smiling like this every day.” Jackson went down on one of his knees making everyone go silent. “We’ve been friends for a long time; I liked to make you happy. I liked to have you by my side, but since we kissed I wanted more. I wanted to keep you safe. Now that we’re each other’s boyfriends I know how to fight for you every morning, waking you sleep head with tea and kisses.” Jackson light up his eyebrows twice seeing JB smiling with teary eyes.

“Oh, God…” Jaebum whispered more to himself.

Jackson put one of his hands in his pocket and took of the ring.

“If you let me, I will continue doing that. I will take care of you, Moonie. I will cook more for you; I will try to put a smile on your face every day. I will still make fun of you in front of everyone else because you are prettiest when shy. I will let you chose more movies, I promise.” Jackson looked at him laughing nervously. “Jaebum, you’re in a new step of your life now and I couldn’t be happier to be by your side. So I thought we should too. Will you marry me?”

Jaebum wasn’t much a person to show off his feelings. But with all this speech he couldn’t keep his tears. Jackson changed him a lot. He is now more open, smiling more too. He has never felt so happy before, how could he say no to that?

“Yes.” Jaebum smiled bringing Jackson up so he could kiss the boy sweetly.

Everybody in the room was clapping and cheering the couple. Their friends were screaming loudly while they were kissing each other. Jackson stopped the kiss so he could put on Jaebum’s finger the ring.

“You are crazy.” Jaebum said laughing looking at the ring. “What if I said no?”

“I’m confident. I love you too much and I feel you love me too. I wanted to surprise you today.” Jackson said letting a kiss on the side of Jaebum’s neck.

“Jerk.” Jaebum repeated laughing what Bambam muttered earlier.

Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom run to them to congratulate the boys.

“This was incredible!” Jinyoung said smiling hugging them.

“I’m so surprised. He didn’t tell anyone about it.” Mark said smiling. “Wish the best for you guys, you made me cry!” He slapped Jackson on the right arm.

“Congrats, boys!” Yugyeom said holding Bambam’s hand. “You two are glowing!”

“This is love!” Jackson said furrowing his nose cutely. “I can’t believe how happy I sound because of you!” He pointed to JB’s chest that caught him in a hug, kissing the top of Jackson’s head.

“My parents!” JB said whipping his tears away.

“Oh babe, I’m so happy!” Jaebum’s mom hugged him tightly. “Jackson went home three weeks ago to tell us about the proposal.”

“I can’t believe!” Jaebum looked at Jackson.

“You’re very lucky, son.” JB’s dad said smiling. “He really makes you happy. I was worried that you may never found someone who made me as happy as your mom do, but now I know for sure you are in great hands.” He hugged his grown boy smiling.

“Aishi, you’re making me cry again.”

“Oh, look I will make something stupid for you.” Jackson said that and everyone started to laugh at him.

“Thanks for making my days better.” Jaebum said locking his eyes with Jackson’s. “I will thank you later at home…”

“You better.” Jackson interlocked his fingers with Jaebum going to their table walking together. “But you have an entire life to do it, so…”

“That is amazing.” Bambam said to his boyfriend. “I really hope love gets those two next.” He pointed to Mark and Jinyoung who were sitting close and being very touchy.

“Oh, I bet they kiss till the end of the night.” Yugyeom said smiling.

 


End file.
